Which Weasley Would She Become?
by lily0889
Summary: Aside from Bill, all of the Weasley sons fell for Hermione Granger at some point. Ultimately she would have to choose which Weasley's witch she'd be.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know it's been awhile since I have written anything, and starting a new story when I have two unfinished ones may seems a little nutty, but honestly I have nothing coming to me on those stories at the moment. As soon as I do, I'll update them as well.**

**This idea popped into my head while thinking about how many Weasley brothers Hermione has been shipped with. So this is kind of a look at her relationships with all the Weasley brothers. For now, though, the story will be told from Bill's perspective. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_September 1991_

From the first time he read her name, Bill knew this Hermione Granger would be trouble. Ron had written him from his first year at Hogwarts to tell him he was in Gryffindor. Ron didn't seem extremely happy about this due to a "bossy, ugly, know-it-all named Hermione Granger" also being sorted there. But he was happy that he had made a new friend.

"You've heard of Harry Potter, right Bill? He's my friend now. We sat together on the train. And guess what, Bill, he said You Know Who's actual name! How brave is he?" Bill smiled at his brother's letter. He had always had a soft spot for Ron. Mum and Dad often overlooked him with so many other kids, but he had always been sure to write him letters from Hogwarts, and now, it looked like his youngest brother would be returning the favor.

* * *

_October 31, 1991_

_ Dear Bill,_

_ Thanks for the letter and the Chocolate Frog you sent! I finally found Agrippa! I wrote to Charlie too, but he hasn__'__t sent anything back yet. I guess a dragon could have eaten my letter though, right? I really like Hogwarts! There is so much to do here! We started flying lessons a few weeks ago, and I__'__m doing okay with them. I__'__m not doing as good as Harry. He made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as the youngest seeker in a century! How cool is that? I__'__m much better at flying than stupid Hermione Granger though. She doesn__'__t like flying. How dumb is that? We had Charms today and Professor Flitwick paired us up. Blech. She told me I was doing everything wrong. I just don__'__t like her. I was telling Dean, a weird guy in our dorm whose posters don__'__t move, that it__'__s no wonder no one likes her. I may have made her cry though. Oh well. She__'__s bossy. She__'__ll get over it._

_ Well gotta go. The Halloween Feast is starting soon, and Percy says it is always really good!_

_ Love,_

_Ron_

Bill laughed as he finished Ron's letter. He always loved the Halloween Feast when he was in school. He could already tell that Ron liked Hermione. He wondered how long it would take Ron to realize that. He went back to text he was reading about this tough curse he was close to breaking. He made a mental note to reply to Ron and send Charlie a message too.

* * *

_April 1992_

_ Dear Bill,_

_ Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been really busy. I hope you had a Happy Christmas! Was Hogwarts this dangerous and exciting when you were here? Just this year, I met a three-headed dog, knocked out a mountain troll, and this week I got bitten by a Norwegian Ridgeback. I told Madam Pomfrey it was a dog though. I don't think she believes me. But I don't want anyone to get in trouble. Hermione says we could all get in big trouble if anyone found out what it really was. She's right, of course, but I know I can trust you. Plus Charlie's friends are coming to get the dragon this weekend, so it's not a big deal._

_ Oh, I guess I should mention that Harry and I are friends with Hermione now. We've been friends since Halloween actually. She was hiding in a lavatory, crying, when a troll broke in! Harry and I snuck away to warn her, and then we accidentally locked the troll in with her. So we broke in, and then Harry jumped on its back, and I used the Wingardium Leviosa charm to knock it out with its own club! Then the teachers showed up and I thought Professor McGonagall was going to kick us out for sure! But Hermione lied and told her that we saved her! It was true, but not exactly the way she said. Anyway, since then she's been our friend. She helps us with homework too, which is good, because she's as smart as you are, Bill. Maybe smarter, but I don't really think so._

_ I'll write soon,_

_ Love,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Don't tell Mum about the injuries. I haven't told her about the troll or the dog or anything. Please don't tell her. Also, don't tell Percy that we snuck off on Halloween, although he may already know that._

Bill didn't really know what to make of this letter. No, Hogwarts had definitely not been that dangerous when he was there. The troll thing was feasible, but Bill didn't even know where he would go to find a dragon in Britain, much less a three-headed dog. Unless of course Ron was hanging out with Hagrid. Ron's stories sounded like something Charlie would enjoy, so Bill decided he'd send him a copy with his Easter letter.

He noticed that Hermione was mentioned a lot more in this letter, more so even that Harry Potter. Bill knew then that he would have to keep an eye out for this Hermione. She was bound to cause trouble for at least one of his brothers. He'd just have to see if it was only Ron who would fall for her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please be sure to review if you have any constructive criticisms or suggestions! Also follow this story/me if you want updates as soon as they happen :)**


	2. 1992

**Thank you for all of the follows and reviews on the first chapter! I can't promise that I'll update every day, but I'm at least going to keep writing whenever I am able!**

* * *

_August 1992_

_ Hey Bill!_

_ I hope you're well! Thank you so much for the scarab beetles you sent! They were so cool! I told Hermione about them and she said that they're really useful in potion-making and can be used to make you smarter. She said they are most commonly used in the Wit-Sharpening potion, which she's read all about and whatever else she said. I told Harry about them too, but he hasn't said anything. Actually, he hasn't written me back at all. I've asked to come stay the summer with us about 11 times already, and he hasn't sent anything. He seemed so excited when we were on the train back. Do you think he's already made a cooler friend than me? Well…at least Hermione writes me._

_ I'm going to go ask Percy if I can borrow Hermes to mail this to you. He probably won't let me though. He's been spending a lot of time alone this summer, and sending lots of letters._

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

_P.S. Dad's got a flying car. Fred and George reckon they can fly it, so if Harry doesn't respond to my next invitation, we're going to go get him. DON'T TELL MUM!_

Bill laughed. Considering he'd already received a floo call from his mother about the stealing of the car, not telling her was kind of moot. At the rate he was going, Ron seemed like he might already be set to get in more trouble than even Fred and George. He was very proud that Ron had helped Harry Potter stop You-Know-Who, and he was very proud that he had played an excellent game of chess, but he couldn't help worrying about all the danger he was being put in. He had hoped that this Hermione girl would have more sense than to get into trouble, but maybe he had misjudged her. After all, he'd never even met the girl. He was sad that Ron thought Harry would have made a cooler friend than him, because he was wrong. He hoped that wasn't the case, since Ron went to so much trouble just to get him to visit.

Bill placed a dish of water near Errol. Seeing as the bird was exhausted, it was also apparent to Bill that Percy either had not or could not lend Hermes to Ron. Ron was really going to need an owl of his own one of these days. Bill would have to keep that in mind for the future.

* * *

_November 1, 1992_

_ Sorry if this letter seems to be in a hurry, Bill, but I was wondering if you knew anything about The Chamber of Secrets? You see, Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, the mangy thing, was attacked last night and was hung by her tail next to a message saying "The Chamber has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware." Spooky, right? See, the thing is, Harry, Hermione, and I were kind of found with the cat. Well we found her, but the professors found us. I think Snape and Filch still think we attacked her. Dumbledore stuck up for us though. But even so, I am afraid if anything else happens with this Chamber thing, we'll be blamed and Mum will kill me (I'm guessing you heard about the car…again, so you know I'm not joking). _

_ Thanks, love always,_

_ Ron_

_P.S. Ginny seems really upset about Mrs. Norris. You know how she is with cats. Maybe if you wrote her a letter too, she'd feel better?_

_P.P. S. I am really sorry to bother you about this, but even Hermione doesn't know what the Chamber is. We asked her first._

Bill racked his brain. He vaguely remembered some legend he'd heard while at Hogwarts. But he'd laughed it off as a joke. He shook his head as he remembered how bookish he'd been back in school. He was a lot like Percy, actually, which scared him. Bill resolved to do something even more extreme than growing out his hair. He thought an earring might be a nice, rebellious touch.

Smiling, he sat down to write a response to Ron.

_Ron, I remember something about a chamber. It was something to do with Slytherin. You might check out "Hogwarts, A History" if you are really that curious. Yes, I heard about the car. Rough luck, hitting the Whomping Willow. I do hope you weren't seriously hurt. Was anything broken? I hope not. Either way, maybe it would be best if you tried to stay out of trouble this year?_

_ Sorry I'm not more help,_

_ Love,_

_ Bill_

_P.S. Yes, I will write to Ginny. Give her my love._

_P.P.S. I'm starting to think that you believe this Hermione could be smarter than me, and I must say, I'm hurt, little brother. You certainly do talk to her a lot and ask her a lot of questions. I think you like her. But that's okay. Just make sure to invite me to the wedding._

Bill pulled out another scrap of parchment. He would send Ginny a letter. Ginny had always gotten the most attention from Mum, but he still felt like she needed him sometimes. He hadn't been as diligent as he should have the previous year about writing her. He felt bad about that. So this time he would do something special for her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Ron told me about Mrs. Norris, and how upset you were. I know you love cats, so this letter contains a special present to you: your very own hand drawn kitten!_

_ Yeah, I know, you'd rather have a real kitten, but they tend to frown upon sending live animals through owl post. I do hope you're well though. Please write and I will do my best to write you back. Have you made any friends at Hogwarts yet?_

_ Love,_

_ Bill_

_P.S. Congratulations on getting sorted into Gryffindor! Mum and Dad were so excited when they told me._

_P.P.S. Please remember that I work as a Gringotts Curse Breaker, and not as a professional kitten sketch artist._

Bill then proceeded to draw the kitten. It was not very good, and more resembled a kneazle than a cat, but he supposed Ginny would appreciate the gesture all the same. He attached both letters to the Hogwarts owl Ron had sent and opened the window to send him off. As he sat back down at his desk, he spotted the dragon tooth Charlie had sent him from Romania for Christmas. Bill smiled. Wouldn't that make a cool earring?

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter. Please review! And don't forget to follow the story/me for updates as soon as I have them :)**


End file.
